1 Plus 1 Equals Infinity
by NuclearToxin
Summary: After the defeat of the Silver Gospel at the hands of Ichika and company, the IS academy is given a surprise that may change the world. David Alexander is enrolled at the academy after showcasing that he, like Ichika, can pilot an IS, His? The Storm Trooper. Contains elements from Canon, but doesn't follow it. Update times vary.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga and light novels belong to their respective owners.**

**_Annnnd Start! Hello everyone to 1+1=Infinity, My first fanfiction based on Infinite Stratos, as a fair warning, this will not follow Canon as I haven't actually read the novels, let alone find a translated version online, but will include various cast members of the actual story. I will also include various OC's as I like using them. Anyway, it takes place after the events of the anime/manga and the defeat of the Silver Gospel. This may lead to a whole series of similar fanfics, including various other characters, each with a different part in the overall story. Just putting that out there. As always; read, review and most importantly, enjoy!  
_**

"With the start of fall and the end of Summer, the children and young adults across Canada will be returning to class after summer break, except for our very own David Alexander who will be flying overseas to Japan and attend the famous IS Academy where he will join the only other male able to pilot an IS. It is belie-"

I turned off the radio in my hotel room, I didn't need to hear the conspiracies surrounding how I was able to pilot an IS. I often asked myself, "Is there any physical evidence that men couldn't use the IS?" Maybe they should test everybody just to be sure, that would be a wonderful idea, however with women now holding the throne of power, I doubt they would be so willing to give up that seat. I bet it's pretty comfy...

" Sir, gather your belongings, we are leaving for the airport momentarily," said a young women, barely in her thirties, she was of medium height and had short black hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a suit and had a holster and pistol under her left arm. "I certainly hope you pack before hand." She said sternly, to which I responded with a small nod.

I grabbed my average sized suit case and followed the women out the door to my room. My good eye staring off into space as we walked through the maze of the hotel until we reached the black car parked outside the lobby doors, without a word I left my suitcase to the women who promptly put it into the trunk of the car. I climbed into the backseat and was joined by the women who climbed into the front passenger, the driver was an older man in his mid-forties who had already greying hair and sunglasses, as well as a back suit. When all the doors were closed, he put the car into drive and and headed for the airport.

The airport was of course crowded with people of varying cultural backgrounds arrived and prepared to depart on there return flights at the end of their vacation. I could hardly tell that I was surrounded by federal agents for the majority of the line for the flight. Of course they were all there for a reason. Being one of two men who were known to be able to fly an IS, I was surely a target for female extremists.

Of course no amount of security could prepare for an all out attack on an Air Canada airport, but you know, what are the odds of that happening? Very high actually, but it didn't. No, there was no massive attack on the airport, "just another day at the office" as some would say. The flight was also uneventful, though upon reaching Japan, My security team had changed over to the Japanese. And I soon found myself with no team at all, as I set my first foot onto IS Academy grounds out of the hover rail train. I was at my new home, but what awaited me?

_**Now that that's over, I really would like to know what my readers think, even if their numbers are dwindling as I write this, fear not, my other fan fictions will continue, just as soon as I get the motivation to work on them, I'm a very lazy person mind you, on another note, I got a new computer and will have to re-download all my previous work. As for my anonymous Alpha/beta person, he appears to have disappeared, But I shall find him. And when I do, you'll know. Thanks for reading. **_

_**~NuclearToxin~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga and light novels belong to their respective owners.**

**SO, I wanted to update like the day after the last chapter but, I was born on Sunday, so I had to celebrate, plus I had to pick my courses for next year, but I had time to work on this one, which I kinda just wanted out of the way so I could get into the action next chapter, so I apologize for poor quality and plot holes. Double space in between paragraph's is a scene change. Read, review, but of course, enjoy.**

Ichika, somehow, had avoided being horribly maimed or brutally murdered by the girls in his class let out a heavy sigh, they may not kill him here, he felt as though their constant death glares were going to make his poor, dense, head explode. Though not everyone was expressing their sheer hatred for his actions with the same glare, Charlotte for example had decided on giving him a sweet looking smile, though one could feel the killing intent in her aura.

Though freed from probably the most violent girls in the school, Rin, his hell was far from over. After home room there was the outdoors lesson, which no doubt, orimura-sensei would make him spar with one of them, then there was lunch, practically open season in my opinion. And lets not forget after school, Ichika was royally fucked.

"I will now introduce our newest student, you can come in now." Yamada-sensei called out into the hallway from the instructors podium. Through the door way walked a tall masculine figure, standing at six feet and two inches tall. He was wearing the standard red and white male school uniform with an armband on his left arm. His head was covered in almost black, dark brown, shoulder length hair that was neatly cropped around his head. His left eye was covered in an eye patch similar in design to Laura's except the black was replaced with a very dark blue, while the red was replaced with black. His other eye was oddly turquoise, it stared around the room as if it was searching for something. He stood straight at the class standing next to the podium while a name in Japanese characters appeared holographically on the board.

"Hello, my name is David Alexander, you can call me Alex. I apologize, but i'm not very good at honorifics." I said to the class as they all stared at me intently, waiting, pondering. Then all hell broke loose.

"KYAAAA!" a girl cried. "ANOTHER BOY!" "LIKE ICHIKA?! NO WAY!" They were all silenced as Orimura-sensei walked into the room and hit me over the head with a book. "Alexander, stop causing problems and take a seat." She ordered coldly.

"Aye, Sensei." I said before taking a seat on the right most side of the room, third from the front. And class began as normal, or so I assumed was normal.

The bell rang , signalling the start of the lunch break, I had decided on my plan before class had ended, I grab something from the cafeteria and find somewhere quiet to sit and eat on the campus. But simple things can never be simple. "Hello, Alex-san."

A medium sized girl walked up to my desk before I could get up to leave. She had long blonde, curled hair that went past her waist, on her forhead was some kind of blue frilly bandana that went over her bangs. She had blue eyes that seemed to radiate "I'm better than you". Instead of the standard uniform, she had a medium length dress, sporting the same red and white colors that went down to her knees and ended in black frills. She had dark stockings that I could hazard a guess where they ended. On her feet were brown slipper like shoes.

"And you must be Miss Alcott." I responded as I Stood up, clearly showing our differences in height. "What can I help you with?" She held herself up higher as if to she had just won an argument and was rubbing it in.

"See that ichika? At least someone has heard of me!" she called over to the only other boy in the room, who responded with a shrug before walking over to my table, which I was still sitting at. "Would you like to have lunch with us, Alex?" Ichika asked when he reached my desk. "Would I!" I replied excitedly, I was probably going to be alone forever, or die a horrible death at the hands of the school population otherwise. "Good, let's go."

"um..." I said, I was sitting in a circular formation, surrounded by six other people, Ichika was on the opposite end, and I had a silver haired girl with an black and red eyepatch over her left eye on my right, and on my left was a small blonde girl with violet eyes. I raised my hand, "Ichika, could you introduce me to your...Friends?" "Yes Ichika, introduce us." said a small brown haired girl that had her hair two pigtails on either side of her head. She was on Ichika's left and I could almost feel the spite in the words, who it was directed at, I don't even want to know.

"Uh, alright. That's Charlotte Dunois, from France." He pointed to the blonde girl next to me. "She is Luara Bodewig of Germany." He then pointed at the Silver haired girl. "That's Fang Lin Yin, or Rin, of China. " He moved his finger to the pig tail girl. "You already met Cecilia, from Britain." She was across from Rin. "And this is Houki Shinono, from Japan."

"Well then, um... my name is David Alexander, I prefer Alex, and I'm from Canada." I said pointing at the arm band on my left, which did in fact have a Canadian flag on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I waved at noone in particular, but I got several different nods or murmurs of welcome.

"So who's competing in the autumn tournament?" Charlotte asked the group, everyone remained silent before announcing that they all will be participating. "My IS should be here by then, just when is it?" I asked looking around next to me. "It's next week, Thursday I think." Luara answered. A small smile crept onto my face. "Where do I sign up?"

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter is the fall tournament and the action starts. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome, as long as it's constructive. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

_******I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga and light novels belong to their respective owners.**_

_******I seriously doubt many people will get the joke in the chapter, so I'll leave it until next chapter to explain it. But it's the first fight chapter of the fan fiction, there will be more, believe me, most of the chapters will be fights, I'm pointing that out now. Also, if anyone gets the design ideas for Alex's weapons and IS, good on you. Anyways, read review and as always, enjoy.**_

**Narrator's POV**

The group of Ichika and company stared at the the tournament listings in hopes that they would get an easy match up. The autumn tournament was based solely on volunteers, thus, it was significantly smaller than inter-class tournaments. But that didn't stop people from getting excited about testing their abilities. Ichika personally wasn't so much worried about the match ups as he was pondering the other male's location as he hadn't seen Alex for the past two days.

He had been pulled out of homeroom at the start of the day because his IS had arrived and nobody had seen him, rumors were going around that he had died in some horrible training accident, or was getting use to his new mech. Considering he soon found his name when Rin called out happily that she would be fighting "the rookie" it was unlikely that Alex had moved onto the afterlife. Though his match up was going to be much probably more one sided as he was against Cecilia, with Charlotte facing Laura and Houki fighting another student. He let out a sigh "Lets go to the arena then." he said and the others turned to follow them.

The tournament was in a round robin style format, meaning everyone would be fighting everyone else, and the champion would be the one with the most wins. The arena seats were jam-packed with girls, and business men and women. Looking around Ichika had lost sight of Rin, perhaps she had to fight first and had already left to the launch pad, that was most likely the case.

In the actual arena itself was a figure that caught Ichika's eye immediately after he found a seat. It was mostly covered in black plating, with dark blue accents. It sat on top off a similarly plated cylindrical object like a bench. A helmet covered it's entire head and the wings looked similar to that of a jet, attached to its upper back.

When Rin flew in from her side of the arena the figure grabbed a handle on one side of the cylinder and stood up, hoisting the weapon onto his shoulder as it waved to Rin. A familiar voice came over the open channel "Hello, Rin, I guess you get the privileged to be the first to fight the Storm Trooper." Alex said with a hint of almost sadistic pleasure on his voice. A monitor lit up showing the portraits of Rin and Alex. Rin looked surprised for a second when Alex flew up into the air, hovering at the same altitude as her. Showing that his IS was smaller and more compact, more like a body Armour than an IS, with his weapon of choice hanging at his side like a hockey bag.

**Alex's POV**

The monitor changed to countdown starting at three, and counted down until it hit zero, and a horn signaled the start of the match. Rin and I both flew at each other, she wielding her double sided Scimitar-lance in both hands, I had my Land Demolisher still in my right hand. We swung simultaneously and collided with a crash.

Rin smirked as her shoulder cannons began to charge up to fire point-blank. I was unknown to her holding her back with only one hand on my weapon. I summoned up an IS sized Black white and Blue plated revolver and fired repeatedly into her stomach area five times, sending her flying back several meters.

I slung my Demolisher over my shoulder and hooked it up to my back, and summoned up my second revolver of a similar design to the other and pulled back both hammers on my revolvers and hit the triggers releasing a large blast of laser at Rin who only barely dodged the hell storm of energy. I swung both weapons inwards as the in parts opened to release the heat from the attack.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssss ssssssssssss...

Rin charged at me with her scimitar which I had to un-summon my revolvers to block with my hands. She smiled evilly and fired he cannons right in my face.

**Rin's POV**

"Hah! Stop that!" I laughed as Alex's IS crashed into the ground in a cloud of smoke. I readied my Scimitar to block his pistols when the smoke subsided. Instead of having his weapons drawn, he stood looking up at me. His eyes had been covered up in a visor which was now glowing a light blue color. blue energy was coming out of the back of his helmet, the energy was forming to look like hair that flowed down to Alex's shoulders. "W-what the..!?"

**Alex's POV**

I grabbed the Land Demolisher as the words "Armageddon Mode" Flashed in the top right corner of my HUD. I swung it to point at Rin and I grinned as I heard the clicking sound of a round entering the chamber as I pulled back the handle. I almost laughed maniacally when I saw Rin's pure shock. "SUCK ON THIS!" I pulled the trigger on the cannon and watched as Rin couldn't move fast enough and was blow out of the sky.

KERCHUNK

Another round loaded itself into the chamber as I leaped into the air and flew right into a falling Rin, we crashed into the ground, her shields taking the full brunt of the impact. Pulling the trigger again, I crashed the Land Demolisher right into her chest.

KERCHUNK

A third round loaded, though not necessary. Rin's shields had reached zero from that last hit and the match was over.

**Ichika's POV**

"Whoa." Was all I could say. The destructive power of that cannon had ended the fight in less than two hits, give or take damage from earlier engagements. "What power..." Charlotte whispered, as the entire arena was silent until Alex fist pumped causing the crowd to erupt in cheers and applause. Chifuyuu-nee came onto the intercom when the crowd died down. "Would the combatants leave the field to make room for the next match." The two flew off to their respective hangars. Cecilia and I got up and left the stands to prepare for our own fight.

**Alex's POV**

Rin and I returned to the stands, being waved over by Laura, two empty seats, most likely from Ichika and Cecilia were soon filled by us. As we watched the just starting fight. About mid-way through they were oddly evenly matched, though Ichika's particle cannon was doing most of the work, since He would get shot by Cecilia if he tried to hit her with his sword. Though the match was interrupted when an IS resembling Cecilia's but with ten bits instead of four broke into the arena from the outside. The stands and observation deck were closed down with a thick metal wall, and oddly the doors to the stands as well as I found out when trying to leave to help Ichika and Cecilia.

**Narrator's POV**

In the control room Chifuyuu, Maya and several other staff members were monitoring the situation. "Sensei! The security doors are being controlled from an outside source! We can't open them automatically." Maya stated worry evident in her voice. "The Seniors are trying to for-nevermind, Alexander and Bodewig just blew them open..."

Chifuyuu just face-palmed. Those doors were expensive, and a pain to install, and they just destroyed at least two of them. Well as long as everyone's evacuated..."Lets have a look at that IS shall we." Chifuyuu ordered, on a large screen showed the IS engaging the Blue Tears and Byakushiki. "...isn't that the Silent Zephyrs?" she asked puzzled.

"Sensei three more unknowns are entering the area, The StormTrooper and Zchwarzer Regen are the closest friendlies and they aren't even in the hangars yet!" Maya announced shakily." "Damn it..."

Meanwhile in the arena Ichika was getting his ass handed to him, to put it lightly. The Yukihira Type 2 lay on the ground, pieces missing as it hand been crushed between several shield bits. His shields weren't holding up to well either, already weakened from fighting Cecilia. She wasn't faring much better, She was using her bits do fight the Silent Zephyrs but was on the run. They both saw three more IS , coming in through the hole made by the Silent Zephyrs, though neither could really do much of anything to stop them. Ichika was soon overwhelmed and crashed into the ground where The Byakushiki dissolved back into his bracelet.

The Silent Zephyrs then Pointed her Rifle at Ichika, chuckling. He was completely unprotected and in clear sights, she pulled the trigger firing at Ichika...

VVVZZZOOoooo...

Laura was just in rage to use her AIC to stop the shot from killing Ichika. The pilot of the silent Zephyrs looked shocked before glaring angrily through her helmet. "...What?"

**Alex's POV**

"Over here!"

POW

Using one of my pistols, I managed to shoot off the pilots helmet, revealing "Chifuyuu-nee?" Ichika asked shocked and confused at the same time. The Pilot looked like a younger Orimura-sensei. She just smiled evilly at his question.

"Oh, no, I'm your sister, yes, but I'm not that bitch Chifuyuu, my name is...Madoka." She proclaimed

"Circle?" I asked.

_**Okay, easily the longest chapter by far, but that's kinda the point, anyway, I'm off school for a week, and hopefully I'll add more to the story by the end of the week. Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing and following the story, to those of you who are enjoying this. Thanks, it means a lot. Keep those reviews coming, anything helpful is always wanted. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N/D: ****I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga and light novels belong to their respective owners.**_

_** So exactly 963 words, not including the author's note. Also it's been a while since my last update, I apologize, you see my laptop's fan failed and I had to send the thing into HP to get it fixed, so I wasn't able to write at all. On another note, I redid this chapter before posting it, I felt that it was much to one sided and Armageddon mode was far too over powered, so I nerfd the ever living fuck out of it as I explain in this chapter. Again some people probably saw Madoka and were all like "HEY! I thought you didn't read the novels!" Well thats partially true, I started reading them on my IPod while my laptop was getting fixed, and i've read up to the third chapter of the fourth novel. And I did all my character research on the IS wiki, so if there is any incorrect information, blame them. But i've wasted enough of your time. As always, read review and most importantly, enjoy!**_

**Narrator's POV**

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that." Madoka deadpanned, before turning her attention back to Ichika. "My orders are to kill you, Orimura Ichika, and I intend to do so." She said leveling her rifle and aiming it at Ichika.

"Don't forget about me!" Alex yelled while tackling Madoka into the stadium wall while also taking the hit for Ichika. Glancing up at his energy level he sighed with relief as his energy dropped to exactly 600 points. "Whew, saved Ichika AND I still have enough for Armageddon, lucky me." He muttered to himself as he flew back a few meters to activate his One-off ability and End the fight in one shot. Or he was going to,he was hit on his left flank by one of Madoka's reinforcements and gritted his teeth as his shields dropped to 550. "Dammit!" He said climbing to his feet.

**Alex's POV**

groaned inwardly at my energy, the instructors had told me about Armageddon mode, though it increases my damage output and removes the energy reduction from firing the demolisher, it required that I had at least 600 points left. Any less and it wouldn't work at all, as using Armageddon took 500 points to use, and the 100 points are for after the 30 seconds of hell I can unleash and the Storm Trooper returns to normal.

Rin, Houki and Charlotte were just now entering the field and engaging Madoka and the other two IS and Cecilia was retreating with Ichika. Now looking at my opponent, it was a dirt brown with several holes all over it's body, on it's over sized hands were bigger holes, probably guns of some sort, the pilot was not visible, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hit her.

A window opened up on my HUD showing Orimura-Sensei "Alexander, I can confirm that your opponent is unmanned, it's description and energy signature resembles that of a drone that attacked the academy before, you have permission to use deadly force, Orimura,out."

"Unmanned? Is that even possible?" I grabbed my demolisher from the ground and raised it over to rest on my shoulder, "no matter, deadly force means I don't have to worry about the pilot, Head-shots it is." I smiled lunging at the drone and smashing into it with my demolisher flinging it to the left with a heavy swing.

The drone recovered quickly and launched a blast of energy from one of it's arm guns, I barely flipped over the shot put was slugged in the face when I came around for another swing. Rin's face popped up in a window, "What the hell are you doing? Just do that thing you did in our match and burn that thing!" She yelled. "I don't have enough energy left, I have to take this thing out myself, by the way, how's Madoka?" I asked.

**Narrator's POV**

Madoka was fighting Houki and Rin, Laura and Charlotte dealing with the other two drones. Houki swung with repeated slashes, vertical, horizontal,you name it, but Madoka somehow out preformed the fourth generation pilot, what she couldn't dodge, was blocked by a shield BIT. Rin swept in from behind with the Shelong's cannons but had to abort as Madoka spun around and shot at her with the Silent Zephyr's powerful sniper rifle. Rin pulled up a private channel to Alex, who was still locked in combat with the third drone. , "What the hell are you doing? Just do that thing you did in our match and burn that thing!" She yelled, Houki and Rin might not be able to take Madoka down. "I don't have enough energy left, I have to take this thing out myself, by the way, how's Madoka?" Alex asked.

"She's giving me and Houki a hard time, think you could wrap up your little slug fest and come help." Rin more ordered than asked as she ducked under another sniper round. "I have a better idea..." Alex responded in a monotone. Out of nowhere the drone Alex was fighting came crashing into Madoka as she moved to dodge another slash from Houki.

The drone was smoking and spouts of flame erupted in several places where Alex had shoved his revolvers in and unloaded in the machine. The unmanned IS was also missing both it's arms probably also the work of Alex. "Jeez, is there anything he doesn't leave smoking?" Houki asked panting lightly, Akatsubaki's weapons held at her sides.

"Something's, but sometimes it's just to tempting to blow stuff up." Alex said before firing a round from his Cannon, finishing of the drone and sending Madoka flying into a wall. "Say, Charlotte and Laura should be wrapping up right about..." the other two drones fell out of the sky and landed on top of the first. "Now." Alex finished. Holstering his cannon as Chifuyuu came up on everyone's screens.

"Alexander, recover get those cores, everyone else, Grab 'Madoka' for questioning. Orimura out." With a shrug, Alex descended to ground level to collect the cores from the drones, for whatever she needed them for. The girls moved to apprehend Madoka but their attention was grabbed by Alex's shout of surprise and a massive explosion.

**Alex's POV**

I approached the crumpled and smoking heap of the destroyed Drones, when I finally started to shift through the metal, a robotic hand grabbed onto my arm, the same thing with my other. "Core, self destruct initiated. 3..."

"huh...?" I struggled to free myself from the somehow still functioning drones. Why are they counting down, did I hear self-destruct? SHIT!

"2..."

"WHAT THE FU-"

**KABOOM**

I was caught in what I could only describe as a massive fireball of destruction, blinded by the light, then crushed under the impact of the explosion before I blacked out...


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N/D: I do not own Infinite Stratos, the Anime, manga and light novels belong to their respective owners, any resemblance to the characters and any persons living or dead, is purely coincidental.**_

_**And once again, another short chapter, but a quick update, so IDK, kind balances out right? Anyway, today we look into a bit of back story for Alex, mainly how he grew up and why he wears an eye patch. I kinda forgot about the joke a couple of chapters ago so, I figured I would tell you about it. According to the wiki (which may or may not be accurate) Madoka's name in Kanji (**_円**_) means "circle" so Alex was simply getting the meanings mixed up. _**_**Also thanks to PCheshire for following me and this fan fiction, it means a lot to know that people are actually reading this. As usual, read, review and most importantly enjoy.**_

**Narrator's POV**

**Two days later...**

Alex sat in his bed in the infirmary, staring out the window at the bay surrounding the academy. The various medical devices, beeping in unison. Sighing lightly as he thought to himself. The tapping of shoes, meeting tile caught his attention and drew him out of his thoughts. "Eh? Oh hey Ichik-" Moving his hand to move some of his hair out off his face, Alex noticed he was missing something As Ichika and and friends walked into the infirmary. "AGH! NO! YOU'LL SEE MY EYE! WHERE'S MY EYE PATCH!?" Alex cried frantically trying to cover up his left eye.

"Alex! Whats wrong?!" Ichika asked trying to calm the other male. The Girls had looks of confusion plastered on their faces, watching the almost comical scene fold ut before them. Alex finally found his eye patch, sitting on a table next to his bed. He calmed down almost immediately.

"Any Body see it? No? Good." Alex said as he put the eye patch back on, keeping his left eye closed the entire time. "Nobody wants to see that. So how's it going?" Alex said casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Hows it going? You got blown up and are out cold for two days, then we come here to find you yelling about not having your eye patch!" Ichika scolded. "But seeing that you're fine, is a huge relief. But what are you hiding exactly?" He questioned, the others nodding in agreement. With a sigh, Alex stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking.

**Alex's POV**

"Okay, you know what, take a seat, it's story time." I said, repositioning himself so I could see everyone as they grabbed chairs and sat in a semi-circle aroung the side of my bed. "Obviously, it all started when I was born..."

**Sixteen years earlier...**

I was born in a hospital that I can't remember, In a town were my father had been working at the same job for the last five years before I was born. I had a sister who was three years older than me. We got along, and she took care of me when Mom and Dad were both working. I looked up to her. That all changed when the Infinite Stratos was unveiled. I was six and she was nine. Before the IS, we were both treated equally, we went to bed at the same ime, got the same amount of food and money. But just like that...Gone. For several years after that my parents treated me like garbage copared to her, said "She was the future of the family." When she was old enough, my parents went and used all of the colleage money that they had saved up for me, and bought her an IS, and eventually she got into the ISA. I was twelve, and she had begun to treat me just like our parents did when she was my age.

However, tragedy struck, She died in a car accident on the way to the airport. Naturally my parents were heart broken. My dad, soon developed a drinking problem and everyday after work, he would come home in a drunken rage and take his anger out on me. My mother didn't dare try to stop him, not that she really cared... I endured this for sometime, about a year. Then we got the phone call, My father was in the hospital, the same one I was born in ironically, from alcohol poisoning and was slowly dieing. The night before, he had cut my left eye with a knife, then bleached it, The pain was unbarable, but there was nothing I could do about it, he was much stronger and bigger than me. I only got hospital attention when went to see my dad. After his passing, my mother commited suicide, I apparentyl wasn't worth living for. I spent the next year in an orphanage. I was bullied for my eye, called a freak, beaten, it was nothing compared to what my father did to me. My hair was as long as it is now by then and one day, I was mistaken for a girl and allowed to try out the IS. And now i'm here.

**Narrator's POV**

The group was silent for several minutes, taking in his words. It was followed by several "Wow..."s and more silence before Alex broke the tension by removing his Blue and Black eyepatch and opening his left eye. With a series of resounding gasps he smiled. "So what did I miss while I was off in la-la land?" He asked jokingly...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N/D: ****I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga, light novels, and characters belong to their respective owners.**

** So I'm not even going to come up with an excuse as to why this took so long. Truth be told I really didn't feel like writing. I also redid the entire opening scene almost five times because I just couldn't get it how I wanted it, I still don't think I did a good job with this chapter. But it's here anyway. 1,761 words not including the Author's note. So I have several different things I did here, I added a new character which I wasn't sure if I wanted to add in yet, as well as a tiny bit of relation shipping-ness between Rin and Alex. Oh and a fight scene, because why the fuck not, by the way, the harem must die, putting that out there now. I would like to thank those of you who have begun to follow this story, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that people are actually enjoying this, I hope I can live up to what ever expectations you have, but I wouldn't know what those are because nobody is telling me if I'm doing anything wrong, so either I'm doing a super job (doubt it) or it's so bad nobody deems it worth trying to fix. But now i'm rambling, so as always; read, review and most importantly; enjoy.**

**?'s POV**

A submarine somewhere hidden in the depths of the pacific ocean floated lazily into a large school of fish, sending them scattering in a panic. Aboard the sub in a faintly lit room sat two women who had masterminded the attack on the academy days before, and where soon joined by a third, all three were hidden by the lack of light in the room.

"Ahh, you're back. I've already read the report, however there is something that is troubling me." Said the first women, pulling out a manilla folder and flipping to a specific page. "it says here that there was an unknown pilot that helped to defeat y-"

"I wasn't beaten, however the drones were annihilated, I saw my chance and escaped with the data I recorded." The third girl interrupted "But please, continue." With as sigh the first flipped the page. "Anyway, here you said it was male, however, Orimura Ichika is the only male pilot in the world, so how is this possible? It doesn't matter. Either way they both pose a threat to our goals and will be dealt with later. For now, we will increase our presence at the academy and collect information on their capabilities until we are ready for the next operation. Dismissed." She said closing the folder as the third girl left the room. And turned on a monitor showing the battle between the ISA and Madoka and her drones.

The second girl finally spoke "It would appear that the male population has just made their move, how ever it is right into our favor." She said an evil grin spreading across her face.

**Alex's POV**

Standing in front of the Infirmary mirror with only full moon to light the room, my eye patch sitting on a table next to the bed. With a sigh I grabbed a bit of my hair and stared at it dejectedly. 'I need to cut this a bit. Since I came here, I've been mistaken for a girl at least once a day. Sometimes more.' He thought 'Now, how to cut it...' A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Alex? you still awake?" a familiar voice called through the door. 'I'm coming in!" it called again before the door was opened and the first year representative contender of China strolled with in a bag of take-out in one hand. "I brought you something to eat, if anyone should know how unappetizing the food is in the infirmary, it's me." She said placing the bag on my temporary bed.

"Why, you come here often?" I asked with a smirk glancing towards her, earning a grunt in response. "Anyway, could you help me with this? I think it's gotten too long for my own good."

"After you eat, so I know if I got the right stuff or not, but yeah, sure." She said nodding with a smile.

**Narrator's POV**

The next day, Alex was released from the infirmary and was allowed to return to class, of course it was a buzz with gossip. " I hear we are getting a new transfer student!" one girl said to another near the door to the class. "What? Another one? this is getting a bit much." the other girl said. "What do you think about this Alex?" Ichika asked, standing next to Alex's seat, which earned him a shrug.

"If it's true, this is more like a TV show than I thought. But we might as well welcome them with open arms, metaphorically speaking, right?" Ichika nodded but went back to his seat when Chifuyuu walked in, followed by Maya. "Take your seats and we can introduce the new student that you are all talking about." Chifuyuu ordered, and the class obeyed, sitting perfectly still, perfectly silent. "Alright you may come in."

The new student, which was a man, strolled into the class, hands in the pockets on his jacket, which was much like the standard one, however the colour scheme was completely messed up. Instead of being mainly white, like everyone else, it was black, with the white where the black should be. Much like the jacket, the pants were also the changed colour scheme, but were otherwise the same as the standard male uniform. He had a princely air too him, however he also held himself similar to Cecilia, implying that he was the best at everything he did. He had oddly enough, bleach white, spiky hair and blood red eyes with a sly grin plastered to his face. "Hello Ladies, My name is Luke McCallum, from America." He exclaimed.

Cue fan girls in 3...2...1..."KYAAAAAAAAAA!" The entire class, minus Ichika his harem that he is completely oblivious to, and Alex, exploded into cries of several things that are generally just evolved forms of what my introduction produced and need I say it, it was hell. Of course Luke kept that smug look on his face, even after we made eye contact, which he didn't even acknowledge. Naturally Chifuyuu silenced them by somehow hitting all of them, not a few all of them, on the head with a text book. "McCallum, find a seat, and don't cause anymore disruptions." She said monotonously.

"But of Course Ms. Orimura." he said and walked straight up to Alex's seat "Move." he ordered, looking down at him. So Alex did the only thing that came to mind, he stood up to his full height. Luke was a tall guy, about as tall as Ichika. Meaning Alex was just a couple inches taller, glaring down at him. His good eye which was normally full of happiness despite his past was now filled with a death glare that would rival Chifuyuu's, but Luke glared back, not backing down. They stayed like this for several minutes, with the entire class still in silence.

Then Alex returned to his normal cheerful self and put a smile on, "Sure." went over to the empty seat on the other end of the class, now at the very back corner, next to the window, and sat down. Luke soon found his way down into his seat and the class began unhindered.

**Alex's POV**

Several explosions decimated the holographic targets as I layed waste to them with the Land Demolisher. 'Of course HE had to come here! It wasn't enough that he had to beat on me after my parents died, but now he's here too, no doubt to ruin my life even more!' I thought to myself. "GYAAAAAAA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, unleashing full-auto hell onto the targets with my revolvers until they began to overheat, I stood there glaring at the ground trying to catch my breath before footsteps caught my attention.

"I knew something was bothering you Alex, so how do you know look?" Ichika asked standing several meters behind me. I turned around and stared right in the eyes before he nodded and summoned his IS. "Fine tell me after we fight then." He summoned the Byakushiki's only non-built in weapon the Yukihira Type 2. The Storm Trooper already deployed I checked the amount of energy I still had and was satisfied to see that I still had 650 points left, despite my outburst on the holo-targets.

Ichika was the first to move, blasting straight towards me swinging his sword in a diagonal slashing motion how ever the blade met the armoured plating of my cannon, stopping Ichika in his tracks then flinging him away. "Come on Ichika, so predictable." I said placing my demolisher onto the ground on one side and summoned both my Revolvers. "I sure hope you know how to dance!" I said as I began to open fire until I fired the fifth shot from both. A smirk was hidden under my helmet as I pulled back the hammers with my thumbs and squeezed the triggers, unleashing the hellfire of energy onto Ichika.

Thinking fast, he summoned his energy shield with his left hand until my revolvers over heated and I unsummoned them, taking aim with my cannon again and fired. By some miracle Ichika managed to catch the ball of energy and throw it right back at me. "_Well fuck._"

The cannonball made contact and exploded, however I was shielded by a bright flash of light and a notification appeared on my HUD. _"First Shift achieved. Load change log?"_ I mentally selected yes and a list of several alterations appeared. A new weapon, which was holstered around my waist, which was shaped like a pop can that allowed for a special fire mode on my cannon but could also be used as a three stage grenade, improvements to my revolvers allowing nine shots instead of six before overheating and reinforced frame to block melee attacks with them, and an improved flight system attached to my wings for better control and speed were just some of the improvements listed, but what really caught my eye was the Armageddon mode buff which made it require less energy to use. An evil grin spread it's way over my face as the smoke from the blast cleared. "Hey Ichikaaa. Let's have some fun yeah?"

**Ichika's POV before first shift**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to catch and throw back Alex's most powerful attack. The possibility that I would be able to do it again are almost non existent. That aside Alex wasn't able to dodge and was now hidden inside the black smoke of the explosion. I pointed my left arm rifle at the smoke and waited for it to dissipate but what I saw shocked me.

Alex's IS had undergone a several changes. His helmet was still there however the mouth guard was no longer there, revealing the evil fang bearing grin that had spread across his face. It was also more sleeker and more aerodynamic, it also now had sapphire blue antennae coming out the back of the helmet. The entire IS was still that charcoal black and sapphire blue plating but was more intricate designed and now had white trim on some of the black plating covering his chest. On it's back were new wings which looked more like something off a Gundam. Around his waist were several Black pop can shaped canisters that each had a single Dark blue crystal. His Cannon was now mostly black plated with Sapphire coloured spikes on each end of the cannon and a white plated handle which also held the trigger."Hey Ichikaaa." He called in a sing song voice "Let's have some fun yeah?"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N/D**_**: **_******I do not own Infinite Stratos, the anime, manga, light novels, and characters belong to their respective owners. So what do you think of the last chapter? This one continues right off the last with Alex venting some steam and trying out his new toys on poor Ichika (let's face it, besides humour is he really useful for anything but target practice?) it's pretty short though and I may have to nerf the Storm trooper again, I think I may have buffed it a little too much with first shift, or maybe it's right where it should be? Shit's gonna get hard pretty soon... Anyway, I actually updated pretty quick this time, though it only took an hour or so to piece everything together, and you are going to hate Luke by the end of this. At least that's what I'm aiming for. Anyway, read, review, and most importantly; enjoy.**

******'apostrophes are thoughts'**

******"_Italics are words spoken in English"_**

**Alex's pov**

Quickly following the directions listed on my HUD I pulled down the handle to reveal a switch, opening a compartment where on of the grenades went in. When I released the switch, a large ball of crackling energy shot up into the air like a firework. At the top of it's arc it exploded and released a swarm of energy beams which arced towards Ichika and detonated, knocking him clean out of the sky. "_Because I wasn't overpowered enough."_ I laughed, aiming my cannon at Ichika who struggled to stand. "Not cool Alex, not cool." He grumbled as he climbed to his feet.

"Like I knew it was going to do THAT!" I laughed again, "Holy Shit man! This is Awesome!" Ichika lunged forward and I was barely able to block it with my cannon. "Wanna know what ELSE these things are for?" I asked as one of the canisters released from my belt and dropped bouncing twice. "Huh?" The third bounce, it connected with Ichika and Exploded. Sending him flying into the stadium wall. He recovered quicker this time, hoping to avoid being blown up anymore. Like I was gonna let that happen, there needs to be, like, three more explosions this fight.

"Seriously!? Grenades?" He cried, "This isn't even my final form!" I retorted as I activated Armageddon mode and notice 150 points remaining instead of the usual 100, every little bit counts I guess. My helmet closed up entirely, Protecting the important bits like my eyes and mouth from the improve explosions and, possibly, shrapnel. "Come Ichika! Lets Dance." I called to my would be punching bag.

So we charged he went for an over head swing and I smoked him with an uppercut while activating my now double ended cannon and followed up with a grenade which exploded on contact. To his credit, he didn't get knocked out of the air this time. I decided to switch it up and try out my upgraded revolvers which looked more like Desert Eagles than a .44 Remington magnum, which what they were originally designed after.

They surprisingly held up to several direct hits from Ichika's Sword before I took some close range shots. Backing off he summoned his shield and began tanking my shots. That is until I gave him the third explosion I was looking for, just before Armageddon died out. "Wow Ichika, you survived Armageddon mode! Someone get this guy a medal!" I said with enthusiasm. "Alex! Behind you!" Ichika warned but it was too late. I turned just in time to see an IS sized Halberd swinging at me and sending me crashing into a wall. Ichika's face opened up in a window on my HUD, hey Ichika, whats you shields at?" I asked as I flew up his side facing our new adversary. 'Luke, you son of a bitch!' I thought to myself as I readied my Cannon.

"I'm at fifty points, you?" he asked also readying his weapon of choice "Seventy-five." I grunted, "that smug bastard, probably trying to show off or something." I said over the private channel as Luke also readied his Halberd. "Well, we might as well go down fighting then." I said as I fired my Cannon, only losing 25 points because of first shift, I also notice a number of people filing into the stands to spectate. So that's how it was. 'Wait for me and Ichika to wear each other out, the finish us both off while there are people watching, making them think he legitimately won against two, more experienced pilots? That conniving little-' I didn't get to finish that thought as the bastard rushed me and I had to block his swing.

Ichika came in from the side and Slashed him across the left arm, allowing me to break the deadlock and send Luke reeling back. However the crafty bastard had another trick up his sleeve and the spike of his halberd launched off and into an unsuspecting Ichika sending him crashing into the ground and finishing off his shields.

I was done for and I knew it, without enough energy to take even a single hit and a partner to take the heat off for me, all I could do was try and do as much damage as possible with our getting hit. So I used the new "Energy storm" fire mode as I had dubbed it. Followed by a couple grenades and the overload on my upgraded pistols all while he tried to retrieve his spike from the ground all in a flurry of ruthless aggression. Yet somehow he still trudged on with that stupid smug look on his mug.

It was only a matter of time before he recovered and rushed me, and ducked under my Cannon as I swung to block his feint. Axe met abdomen and I watched in despair as my energy dropped to zero and his figure raised his Halberd into the air triumphantly, the smug smile never leaving his face as I plummeted to the ground, saved by my suits AD.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N/D: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long, a lot happened, namely having to put my dog down. But that happened earlier in the month, the other reason was because I rewrote it twice, also i'm a lazy ass son-of-a-bitch. But I digress. This chapter is the longest one for the story to this date, 2,753 words. Huzzah. So this one is less action packed, more dealing with the aftermath of Alex and Ichika's Defeat at the hands of Luke. Also, thanks to LostChurch for favouriting and following! Have a virtual cookie! Anyway, cutting it short today. As Always; read, review, and most importantly: Enjoy!  
**

** Narrator's POV**

The next day was Saturday so there weren't any classes scheduled for the day. Alex decided it would be good to contact his superiors and report the incidents from when he arrived at the school. Making sure his room's door was locked and the sliding glass door was covered by the blinds, he turned on his computer monitor and opened up a call to Canada. After a minute of searching through his contacts, he found who he was looking for and began the call.

After a couple of seconds of long, dull beeping, the call connected and an aged man appeared in the window. This man was General Martin Carter. General Carter was in his late fifties but no one knew exactly how old he was. He had quite a few wrinkles but no as many as most men his age. His hair, however had grayed early in his life and was now mostly gone, he had a massive bald spot on top of his head, which he kept hidden with his military green hat that every officer in the military wore, his beard and mustache melded together but were mostly kept fairly trimmed. His eyes were a dirt brown which had dulled with age. His suit was the same colour as his hat and had several medals which he had earned over his many years of service.

"Ah, Alex, it's about time you called. How are things at the ISA?" He asked, his voice old and full of experience, yet still sounded no older than forty. " I have several incidents to report as well as a question, though it can wait." He said saluting the general "Firstly, I wish to inform you of an attack on the academy during the tournament a couple of days ago. The attack was led by a girl named Madoka, who claimed to be Ichika's Orimura's sister. She was piloting a British IS called 'Silent Zephyrs' and was accompanied by three golem like IS that were unmanned." This surprised the general "You're sure that they weren't being piloted!?" He asked eyes wide, leaning forward in his chair, earning a nod from Alex.

"Yes sir, they even self-destructed when I went to retrieve the cores, afterward I spent the next three days in hospital, as well as Madoka successfully escaping." Alex said calmly though his eye looked rather angry. "Next I would like to report that the Storm Trooper has undergone first shift, i'm sending you the change log now..." he trailed off sending the file with a couple clicks of his mouse. "Ah, I've been meaning to ask, how is it holding up against the IS at the academy?" The General asked looking over the log. "Very well sir, it can easily handle an IS in a head on fight, even without Armageddon mode. Though it does seem a little over powered, i'm worried it might draw a little too much attention." Alex continued "Now onto my question, it's about the American." This drew back the general's attention and caused him to sigh deeply. "What seems to be the problem?" Alex sighed as well before explaining. "He treats me as something less than him, he already kicked me out of my seat in class, then during a sparring match with Ichika, where first shift activated by the way, he entered the fight when both of our energy was low and made it look like he had won a fight against us both at the same time." He finished angrily, gritting his teeth. "So you want revenge right, I think I can help you, i'll send a request to the academy about arranging a tournament." Carter leaned back smiling "Now, enjoy your day off Alex, i'll talk you you later." The image of the general faded out as he ended the call.

Alex leaned back into his chair letting out a sigh, ' guess i'll play that MMO or maybe finish that anime...' he thought before a notification appeared in the corner of his monitor. It was an e-mail from Ichika titled "you better look at this...". Opening it, anger immediately flooded Alex's entire body, his face turning a bright red with anger. It was an article from the school newspaper about how Luke had supposedly defeated both Ichika and himself. So he yelled the first word that came to mind. _"FUCK!"_

A knock on the door stopped him before he could scream anymore curses that would have no doubt have made his neighbours go deaf. "Alexander-kun," the voice of Yamada sensei, "It's Yamada sensei, is it alright if I come in?" she asked opening the door, being a staff member, she had keys to just about every room on campus, so she could peek in. With a nod of approval from Alex she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I have good news! Your room at the academy is complete!" She said full of enthusiasm "...Henh...?" was all Alex could get out of his mouth. After a moment of awkward silence, he managed a more intelligent response. "But, Yamada-sensei, I thought THIS was my room?" Yamada smiled nervously before she replied. "Well, you're half right, this was your temporary room until your actual room was built. I've come to help you pack and move everything!" She finished with more excitement than one thought possible when it came to moving day.

"U-um okay then." Alex stuttered before shutting down his computer and slid his suitcase out from under his bed. And began packing his clothes first, which was really just a couple pairs of boxers, shirts and pants. Next came his hygienic necessities; toothpaste, shampoo, soap, some razors and deodorant. And of course finally came what almost every teenage boy had in his room. The porn.

Alex froze in place as he reached under his bed. Yamada was still figuring out how to cram all his clothes into the suitcase, on the other side of the room. In any other situation, it would have been no problem. Except his assistant teacher was in the room. And it certainly didn't help that she was female. If he was caught, it would either end very badly, very awkwardly or both. 'Come on Alex, you can do it, it'll be easy, just ask her to grab something and sneak it in while she isn't looking, Piece of cake!' he thought to himself, pulling out his pile of Playboys. Since he had to pack only the essentials, he didn't bring very much to Japan, so his collection only contained about three or four books, all with women in VERY suggestive poses and clothing. "What do you have their Alexander-kun?" Yamada asked over his shoulder, having snuck up on him when he was trying to formulate his plan. So Alex did the only sensible action...not really. Saying he panicked was an understatement.

In his surprise, he screamed, tossed the magazine's into the air, and face planted the ground. sending an equally surprised Maya to the ground as well, though she fell backwards. One of the magazines happened to fall open directly onto her face. Sitting up she removed the book from her face and stared at it in silence for several minutes, every second her face grew a brighter shade of crimson. Within this time period, Alex had sat up as well, also staring red-faced at the book. Desperately thinking up an excuse. "U...u-um Alexander-kun... is this a-" Yamada stuttered but was caught off by Alex "I'M HOLDING ONTO THEM FOR ICHIKA!" He cried. "B-but these are all in e-english..." she said, still red-faced. "U-um..." Alex said before sighing in defeat." Alright, alright, you caught me..." Yamada looked shocked that he had admitted it. "I-I'll just put these in the suitcase..." she said nervousness evident on her voice. 'M-maybe we can avoid this whole situation if we hurry!' she thought as she frantically stuffed Alex's belongings into the his luggage. "L-let me help." Alex stuttered sitting beside her as he also started packing. Yamada responded by quickly scooting a couple of inches away. 'What, does she think i'm going to rape her or something?' Alex thought, but continued undeterred, though still blushing.

**Half an hour later...**

The teacher and student arrived at a building on the opposite side of the academy from the dorms. "I don't remember this being here..." he said to no one in particular "Well, we decided that just building a room was a bit of a waste, we went the whole mile and built a brand new building. Besides, there might be more men who can pilot IS that we don't know about yet." Yamada told him before continuing, "Anyway, here's the key to your new room, you're on the first floor." She said handing him the key carefully before strolling off. 'Did she just foreshadow?' Alex thought before shrugging. He opened the door without the need for the key, which was a plain white key card with the Academy logo in the center and a four digit number in the top corner, most likely his room number.

On the other side of the door was a simple, yet large, room with a door on the left and an elevator on the right, both parallel to Alex. There were also a couple chairs and tables lined the walls as well as a simple sign which read "Boy's Dorm" in Kangi. Above the door was a label, the numbers matched the first three on his key, so he tried it. The lock clicked open and the door opened with an easy push. The room on the other side was, simple put, a five star living room-kitchen from some really expensive hotel. In the center of the room was a large couch that could fit three people, along with two more, surrounding a glass coffee table, all pointing at a rather large TV stand with several shelves and cubbies. A top it was a 25" Tv with speakers that looked like they could pump sounds equal to the size of the tv.

The kitchen was small in comparison the the spacious room that it resided in. It had quite a few cupboards and plenty of granite counter space. it was packed with appliances, so much so that they literally had everything, except the kitchen sink. The living room had six, count 'em, six, doors, running along the left and right walls. The first five, had numbers above them, one of which had he final digit on Alex's Key card, with the last door being labeled the bathroom.

'I should drop my stuff off then grab lunch, hmmm some rice sounds good...' he thought as he found the matching room, the top left corner door, and entered. The room was about three three quarters the size of the rooms in the girls dorm. It had the same white walls and brown-red carpet. opposite the door was a sliding glass one that opened into the space behind the building which had a pathway around to the front, some trees and a small pond. Back inside the room, was a wooden desk, the same as in the other dorm, with a desktop computer wich appeared to be the same model as in the other dorm as well. The double bed was accompanied by a simple nigh table with a lamp. A small wooden dresser was on the opposite side of the bed.

**Alex's POV**

Unpacking took less time than packing and I was done in about ten minutes, though most of the stuff I left packed until I would actually use it since I was getting pretty hungry. On my way out I ran into Ichika, who had apparently also just finished moving into the room next to mine. "hey Alex, I guess we're neighbours, eh?" He greeted. "Yeah," I nodded "you up for lunch? I was just on my way to the cafeteria if you'd like to join me?" "Sure, why not. say...you look a bit different...?" he questioned "Oh, so now you notice? Yeah I asked Rin to cut my hair a little, though it's still kinda long isn't it?" I said pulling on a lock of hair.

The rest of the walk was in silence, I guess we both were too hungry to come up with conversation, that is until we had grabbed our food. "Alex, why are you using a spoon for your rice and not chopsticks?" He asked looking puzzled, food halfway to his mouth. I just smiled "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me." He challenged putting another bundle into his mouth.

"Okay, so you know how i'm not from Japan, right?" He nodded "well, while I was learning Japanese, I decided to try out some of Japan's culture, one of the first things I tried was to eat using chopsticks. So when I went to separate the two, one broke, and well..." "Well what?" "They both caught fire and exploded." I said, with a completely straight face, though Ichika burst out laughing "You're kidding!" I shook my head "I shit you not, since then, I refuse to use them, for myself and the people around me." I said shoveling a spoonful of rice into my mouth. "As hard as I find it to believe, it was probably just coincidence." He said taking another bite. I shrugged "yeah you're probably right, fine, i'll try it." I said putting my spoon down and grabbing the chopsticks next to my bowl.

**Ichika's POV**

Alex grabbed the chopsticks with his right hand, bringing it up in front of him and grabbing one with his left. When he tried to split them, the right one broke. I had seen it happen with Charlotte before, so I wasn't surprised. That is until, both pieces literally combusted. "Oh Shit! HIT THE DECK!" He shouted chucking the flaming utensils out of our both before he dove under the table. As soon as it clicked into my mind what was happening I too joined him under the table faster than I thought possible. There were several screams of "Fire!" in between when they initially caught fire and the following explosion. Though small, it sent several girls, table and chairs flying, leaving a smoldering pair of chopsticks, where he had tossed them seconds before. "Believe me now!?" He cried as he crawled out from under the table. "Yeah, and i'll never doubt you again." I gulped as I followed him out of the rubble.

**Narrator's POV**

On the other side of the campus at the same time, in one of the empty classrooms was Chifuyuu Orimura, dressed in her business suit as always. He was explaining some information about class schedules and lessons to two teenage men.

The one on the right was tall and muscular and could stand toe-to-toe with Alex when it came to height. He had short, messy red-orange hair and was roughly shaven. He had oddly coloured eyes, being a golden yellow. He wore the default male uniform, however, the sleeves were torn off to reveal his buff muscular arms, he also wore black fingerless gloves. Combat boots seemed to be common among the male students at the academy as both men as well as Alex were wearing them. He was John Macmillan of Scotland.

The other male was almost completely opposite of John. He was almost a whole head short and was much skinnier. his skin was pasty white and his hair was a pale brown, his eyes were a leaf green colour. His uniform was standard issue, however it wasn't done up, revealing a black T-shirt with White lettering reading "Tool". His name Was Jeff Gallagher of Ireland.

"-and you are to report to class on time everyday, or you will be punished severely. If you are unable to attend class, have someone deliver your apology and reason that same day. Any questions?" She barked at the two.

**KABOOM!**

"W-what was that?" Jeff asked worry evident in his voice. Chifuyuu simply face palmed. "That was an explosion, most likely caused by two of the three other males on campus, whom you will meet on Monday. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an idiot little brother and pyromaniac to deal with." She said as she sauntered out of the room, grabbing a textbook as she left.

The two men looked at each other in silence leaving the room muttering something about god having mercy on their souls.


End file.
